


Выть

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тихая ночь в особняке Хэйлов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выть

На втором этаже этого жуткого дома есть комната. Там матрас, довольно чистый, без клопов и других отвратительных вещей, на котором спит Дерек. А теперь (время от времени) и Стайлз. Матрас ничего себе, лежать на нем удобно, даже когда Дерек вминает Стайлза сильно, до боли в заднице. Но в основном болят, конечно, кости, остаются синяки – хваленого волчьего самоконтроля хватает ненадолго. Дерек признавался как-то, что не так часто удавалось заниматься сексом с девушками. Они его вроде как боялись. Правильно делали. Теперь Дерек достался Стайлзу, со всеми потрохами, всеми ночными кошмарами, незамутненный тупыми сучками оборотень, который начинает сверкать глазами, стоит Стилински снять рубаху или приспустить штаны. Стилински считает, что: а) это неслыханно, б) все это представляет для него большой интерес.

\- Ты работаешь где-нибудь? – спрашивает Стайлз и трет глаза. Он никак не может отвести необходимое время на сон. Днем учеба, ночью он изучает Дерека. Дерек, как ни странно, позволяет.

\- А ты? – поворачивается к нему Хэйл. Тени запечатывают Хэйлово лицо в многослойный кокон, словно отсекая отдельные части: скулы покрашены черным, слизаны, спрятаны темнотой; не угадываются даже очертания пробившейся к утру щетины. Подглазья соединились с карими небликующими радужками, делая взгляд исподлобья чем-то некрасивым и зловещим. Однако Стайлз только ухмыляется в ответ. Дерек уже делал ему больно. Но ни на что … фатальное такая боль не была похожа. 

Поэтому Стайлз подтягивается к Дереку ближе, на край матраса, ловит губами обшитый, толстый край его майки и качает головой.

\- Знаешь же, - улыбается Стайлз, - Я безработный подросток. Купи мне леденец с пластиковой свистулькой, а заодно расскажи, на что вообще ты живешь.  
Дерек мрачнеет.

\- То ты вынашиваешь свои хитрые планы, то уносишь ноги от охотников. У тебя крутая тачка. Просто скажи, у тебя есть спонсор? Скажи, Дерек, - нашептывает Стилински хитрым противным шепотом, - Скажи громко. 

\- Пытаешься меня загипнотизировать, да? – не понимает шуток Дерек. 

\- Я хочу сказать, что готов присоединиться к стае, - Стилински обнимает его за шею и ластится, очень устало, очень домашне. Так, как Дерек ужасно привык, - Уже давно решил. Правда.

\- Почему?

За заколоченным с обеих сторон окном что-то шумит, шуршит и брыкается. Может, охотник, который, разумеется, не будет их сегодня трогать, может, по-новому спятивший Джексон. Все знают, что он самый нестабильный из стаи и любит шмонаться неподалеку, пока его простой как пять копеек звериный разум занят экзистенциальным. Сказать точнее, он любитель пожалеть себя, закопать сахарную косточку под липой и повыть на луну. Вы когда-нибудь слышали, как воют гигантские игуаны? Стайлз думал, что помрет от страха после первой попытки Джексона открыть пасть к трем утра. 

Но ему надоело каждый раз вскакивать с матраса, пытаясь запустить ледяные ноги в джинсы, хотя помирать с голым задом хотелось еще меньше. Каждый раз казалось – все. Он кончится. Стайлз Стилински кончится, его тело распотрошат, а кишки развеют по ветру. Дерек почти всегда был рядом, мог защитить от тех, кого благополучие Стайлза не волновало. Только вот чувство уязвимости накатывало сильнее изо дня в день. Теперь Стилински ясно представлял, что за твари гуляют по окрестному лесу. Стало очевидно, что мясо и сухожилия, из которых слеплен Стайлз, - гадкая шутка, и придутся очередной твари на один зубок. В лесу, нет, в городе, в школе он - в самом низу пищевой цепочки. Стайлз так больше не может, он слишком умный для страха. Ему отчаянно нужны гарантии. На выживание.

\- Гарантии, - повторяет Стайлз, - Понимаешь?

\- Могу подарить тебе половину дома, если надо, - предлагает Дерек, - Знаешь, если мы вдруг расстанемся, у тебя останется половина дома.

\- Нахрена?! – в отчаянии визжит Стайлз и даже прыгает на матрасе, впившись ногтями в его маленькие полосатые пуговички, - Ты белены объелся? – Стилински хватает Дерека за широкий жесткий загривок, но тот зло скалит подросшие зубы, и Стайлз отстает, - Зачем мне половина … от ничего?

\- Ну как же. Это моя собственность, - возражает Дерек, сгребает Стилински за живот со спины, прижимая к себе как тряпичную куклу. Стайлз и не сопротивлялся.

\- Но я не твоя собственность, - с некоторым сожалением бросает Стайлз, и кто-то из волчат неразборчиво бормочет под сгоревшей верандой, - Я живой парень, понимаешь? Хочу как они, - снова спускается на шепот Стилински, откровенно заискивая, - Хочу волком быть. Все время с тобой, больше не отсиживаться. Дерек, из меня же крутой волк получится, а?

\- Самый лучший, - отвечает Дерек и сжимает Стайлза совсем уж сильно, почти перекрывая дыхание. А потом тянется к штанам Стилински, срывает дареную отцовскую бляху, вынимает пояс, ставя Стайлза на обе коленки, на ладони. Стайлз что-то тонко пищит, удобно сгибает спину, быстро расслабляясь, - Вот так, - говорит Дерек, - Вот так. 

\- Я был бы самой лучшей бетой, - вдруг всхлипывает Стилински, чувствуя, как Дерек взялся разминать его член, мягкий, но уже набирающий крови, затвердевающий, - Блядь, Дерек, пожалуйста. Сделай. 

\- Нет, Стайлз, - мягко отзывается Хэйл. Он уже снял штаны со Стайлза, расстегнул свои и медленно стаскивает его серую, рябоватую футболку через голову. В вороте скрывается сначала коротко стриженая голова Стилински с оттопыренными алыми ушами, потом напряженная шея и бицепсы, потом Стайлзова голова появляется обратно, а футболка рябит сильнее - уже каплями влаги. И вовсе это не смазка, хотя он полностью готов.

Дерек входит предельно медленно. Крайне деликатно для животного, зависимого от полнолуния, в полночь. Об красные радужки Хэйла можно поджигать бенгальские огоньки, фейерверки и большие партии тротиловой взрывчатки одновременно. Но он кладет одну ладонь с оформившимися когтями Стилински вдоль позвонков, держит его под низом другой и не сбивается с темпа, погружаясь в Стайлза так, что мошонка тяжело стукается о чужую задницу. Стайлз воет.

\- Сделай меня! Сделай меня… Волком-м, - на выдохе упорствует Стилински, хотя его рот вырабатывает слишком много слюны и вместе с тем слишком пересыхает у глотки, чтобы что-то говорить сейчас. Он начинает двигаться в такт Дереку, потихоньку, не спеша, набирая достаточную амплитуду, чтобы головка члена проходилась внутри по каким-то чудовищным, непонятным Стилински поверхностям, из-за которых его собственный член прибивает к животу. 

\- Ты и так мой, - рычит Дерек, и через плечо Стайлз видит, как окончательно грубеют волчьи руки, как от внешнего давления увеличивается в диаметре его собственная дырка. Стайлз задушено стонет, и само нутро чувствует Дерека все острее и острее, полностью отдается тактильным ощущениям, не слыша уже ни оборотней, охраняющих периметр дома, ни тяжелого выстрела винтовки эхом. Он сосредоточен на Дереке, а Дерек сосредоточен на нем. 

Они двигаются. Двигаются то медленно, то быстрее и сильнее, и Хэйл руководит движениями Стайлза. А потом они снова замирают, Стайлз откидывается на спину, к мокрому Дереку, чтобы обнять его шею, запрокинув руки, и насаживаться сидя, самому, в том темпе, в каком нравится. Дерек прячет длинный «р-р-р» в крепко сжатом рту, и Стилински тянется к ярким губам, открывая их для себя пальцами, совершенно не боясь крупных клыков. И просовывает в губы Дерека язык, играется с его резцами, лижет небо, встречает чужой горячий язык, чтобы сплющить их в один гибкий ком. 

Когда звучит второй выстрел, по-видимому, из пистолета, Стайлз тихо кончает и обмякает, скатываясь на тело Дерека, снимая себя с его члена, поджимая ноги. 

\- Послушай, - виновато говорит Дерек, - Что-то может пойти не так, ясно? Если ты умрешь, это будет очень ... плохо. Для меня. Так что давай я все-таки не буду кусать.

\- Вот именно. Я умру, - тихо говорит Стайлз, - Я умру до поступления в колледж, если ты меня не укусишь. И это будет хреново. Для меня. Так что делай выбор, Дерек. И давай-ка спать, у меня завтра контрольная первым уроком.

\- А ты готов? – подумав, спросил Дерек.

\- Готов, - сморщился Стайлз.


End file.
